


odd humor

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: (Zanes sacrifice is mentioned), Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Zane's always had... An odd sense of humor.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	odd humor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit old and kinda a character study maybe?
> 
> Idk

Zane... Zane had always had a strange sense of humor.

Even after the discovery of him being a nindroid and the 'funny switch,' the others would often give him looks for things he found humorous.

Sometimes he would laugh out of nowhere. Maybe it was another sad movie, or a tense moment, or generally something you wouldn't laugh at.

Jay had begun to figure out some jokes that would make him laugh. The Blue Ninja wanted to make everyone happy, and Zane wasn't excluded.

Kai seemed to get into trouble a lot, and that was something that both Zane _and_ the others could be amused by.

Lloyd liked playing tricks, especially on Jay. That got a laugh out of him.

Nya found herself taking Zane with her to movies, hoping that if a sad scene came up, he could help her through with a little giggle.

Cole, he's still haunted by Zane's sacrifice. He swears that he heard a chuckle then. Maybe one of triumph? He didnt want to think about it.

It was all... Something that wasn't talked about much. The looks were enough for the topic and then it was forgotten until he would find something funny.

It was all a loop.

And sometimes that was just how it happened.


End file.
